kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon's Cave
Hic Sunt Dracones - Here Be Dragons. __TOC__ About the room Dragon's Cave was created on June 17th and is owned by Tathar. The cave is littered with scratchings on the walls and has speakers disguised as rocks set up to echo eurobeat music throughout the cave's many passages... The people, are awesome. Tathar, the room owner has left the chatroom for many years now. We know RP is not allowed, but we RP as no moderator has come in yet. Plus, people has gone Berserk about it. So, um yeah, keep reading on. Dragon's Cave is no longer what it used to be, it has now become infested with terrible RPing Noobs who can't seem to get the picture that they need to go somewhere else. (: StrivingScarab came up with the perfect nickname for it "NoobVille" good, right? :D Notes "Here be dragons" is a reference to the Lenox Globe, which used it in Latin form. The phrase is normally used to denote dangerous and unexplored areas, but is more frequently used literally in Dragon's Cave. Dragon's Cave is awesome filled with people. Regulars 'Mods' ''iBot'' The mod. Not official, but still the mod that is in DC the most. An extremely friendly robot who has a part time job in which she builds rats. This mod gets on extremely well with the regulars in Dragon's Cave and used to own the room Asylum. Should be the room owner. ''Tathar'' Tathar, the room-owner and creater of Dragon's Cave. He rarely visits nowadays. 'Regs' ''DanisaurusRex/Daniellabelle'' Too cool for school. Not as cool as X. ''Xlthuathopec'' Still better than those twov^ ''strivingscarab'' Too cool for that guy ^ ''rawwrImasquirrel'' Fled. ''Tigeressemerald'' Also fled. ''ztigerz123'' Happy, chirpy individual, normally inserting a few words or phrases at precise times to fit the situation. Liked, and a part of DC. Also Tigeress' RP daughter. ''xKreeStahhx/1313PeanutButter'' Big flirt, big perv, big heart, big friends. Almost everyone loves KreeStahh. Also well liked by most. Needs to get off her high horse on occasion, but a lovely person overall. ''ChocolateMuffins'' Cruel. ''Sugarcookiegal'' FullMetalWolf Hawt as *censored*. Would like to *Not for the kiddies* and *Beeeeeeeep* with a *Oh my* in the *kitty cat* for as long as she can *Seriously?* with *Oh man, that's nasty*. WIth love. <3 '' ''Engel_Des_Hasses Quiet. ''Mathew63630'' Eternal noob and newbie. Complete loser. ''Alyixa'' Completely awesome ''Maxiai321'' Max is an overly horny kid who will perv upon any female in the room, he also happens to be Tiger's RP brother. She seems to be the only one and Lilly, who can keep this dude in his place. 'Citizens' ''princessrosa'' Very quirky sense of humour. Not afraid to kick someones ass in rp if they piss her off too much. Princess Rosa is a sexy vixen. The Princess is also not afraid to point out if anyone is a little short. ''DorkusVonBonBon'' The one and only Dorkus out there, this particular creature has a unique defense mechanism, imploding-on-poke-action. Also known for baking pastries, hugging, and being a doofus. Dorkus is pretty and has a nice bosom. Ask for pics- they are all G-rated per Dorkus m o. DC comes alive when The Dorkus is around. I wish more people in the chat would be more like her. 'Newbies' We need information. Add as desired. You may add yourself. Whitethehedgehog People usually refer to her as White,and She used to roleplay in the DC,but now she does it on a chatzy,and if she sees Anyone rping in the room she will call a mod,Shes terrible at rping,and People usually think shes a dude. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners Category:English chat rooms Category:Roleplay Acceptable Rooms